Olhares Cegos
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Uma missão falsa, um encontro esperado.Aqueles olhos que a tanto esqueceram de ver o mundo nunca mais ficarão fechados.Quando olhares se cruzam sem se ver o destino os esbarra.Shaka descobrindo a luz nos olhos de alguem.


Saint Seiya é do Kuramada e outros mais as ideias dessa fic são só minhas

Santuário, dois anos após todas as batalhas.

Os cavaleiros de ouro receberam dos deuses o direito a ressurreição e Atena lhes dera a escolha do que iriam fazer de agora em diante de suas vidas. Daqueles que resolveram ficar estão Saga, Camus, Shaka, Máscara da Morte e Mu, - os outros deixaram o santuário para viver suas vidas, mas continuariam como cavaleiros de ouro.

Atena não permanecia muito tempo no santuário e deixou Saga como mestre, já que era ele quem havia comandado aquele lugar por 13 anos e sabia melhor do que ninguém como as coisas funcionavam. Vez ou outra, Atena pedia para que um de seus cavaleiros fosse investigar acontecimentos suspeitos.

Em uma das vezes que fora chamado até Saga, Shaka sabia que se tratava de um pedido de Atena.

- Estão correndo boatos de um ladrão que consegue roubar as mais diversas obras de arte no meio do dia sem ser visto, dizem que ele é um fantasma de algum ladrão que morreu durante a tentativa de roubo – disse calmamente o que estava escrito na carta que estava entregando nas mãos do indiano – Sua missão Shaka, é descobrir o que ou quem está por traz disso o quanto antes. – termina a frase e volta a se sentar na confortável poltrona.

Shaka relia rapidamente a carta, para se retirar e ir imediatamente para Espanha, onde estavam acontecendo estes roubos, porém não deixava de pensar o por que de ser logo ele o cavaleiro de virgem designado para esta missão.

Assim que o dourado saiu, Saga pegou uma segunda carta de Atena e começou a reler:

"Saga como você mesmo deve ter imaginado este caso dos roubos das peças de arte não significam nada sério, mas o motivo para que eu escolhesse Shaka para esta missão, é porque em sua jornada existe uma pessoa que ele deve conhecer antes de prosseguir com sua vida."

Saga estava imaginado quem seria esta pessoa que o companheiro deveria encontrar

– Shaka, espero que tenha boa sorte em tal viagem...

Chegando na Espanha, o loirinho primeiramente procura Shura, que estava morando na região - para que este lhe desse algumas informações. Após algumas horas de conversa amigável e ter conseguido com o capricórnio todas as informações que pôde, resolveu seguir sua jornada indo até os locais onde foram roubadas as primeiras obras de arte.

Sim, Shaka pensava no que o companheiro havia lhe dito, ele estava mais interessado em terminar a missão, do que relaxar um pouco enquanto estava fora do Santuário.

Já estavam chegando ao fim da tarde e o cavaleiro já havia inspecionado todos os lugares, e não encontrando nada eu pudesse ajudá-lo em sua busca, resolveu parar em uma praça para meditar. Como de costume, andava com os olhos sempre fechados.

Sabia que ali encontrava-se uma grande escultura, muito famosa na cidade e como não era muito grande, também poderia ser alvo do tal ladrão.

Enquanto caminhava, aproximando-se da escultura calmamente o impossível aconteceu: o dourado havia se esbarrado com uma mulher.

- Perdoe-me, estava andando distraído e não notei sua presença. – Ele tentava se manter calmo naquele momento, porém algo estava errado: ele realmente não conseguia sentir sua presença e resolveu abrir os olhos – Aqui, me de sua mão. – disse, e foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Era uma moça de 1,62 centímetros de altura, não pesava mais que 50 quilos, seus cabelos castanhos eram lisos com pequenas ondas nas pontas, que tocavam a face indo até o meio das costas. Seu nariz curto, se encaixava perfeitamente com o formato do rosto: com a boca pequena, de lábios suaves e bem marcados, com o tom rosa do batom que usava.

O santo de virgem ficara impressionado com a beleza da jovem que estava diante de si, pois sua pele clara em contraste com o pôr do sol, dava-lhe um toque mais angelical. Duas vestes de cores claras, cinza e branca e a blusa de faixas, realçavam os seios da moça na mudança dos tons. E a saia azul-água combinava com a sandália prata. O conjunto todo, aliado a beleza da moça deixaram o cavaleiro paralisado.

- Só pode ser um anjo. – Sua mente trabalhava a toda tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. – Primeiro eu não sinto a sua presença, depois eu vejo essa forma angelical diante de mim... É impossível. – o que ele não percebera ainda, era que a moça havia pego sua mão, sem se quer abrir os olhos.

- Não precisa se desculpar, muita gente nem mesmo nota que eu existo e outras nem ao menos olham para mim. – Ela fez um sorriso incrivelmente feliz, para alguém que acabara de cair no chão. – E já estou feliz por você ter falado comigo, se fosse outro, teria saído de fininho sem ao menos se desculpar.

Foi então que ele entendeu do que ela estava falando:

– Você... – Ela havia aberto os olhos castanhos, com um brilho impressionante. Todavia não podia ver uma única coisa; ela era cega.

Mais uma vez ela sorriu de uma forma doce, pois sabia que o dourado estava somente a observando, principalmente pelo fato de não enxergar, voltando à realidade mais uma vez.

– Me desculpe, estava sendo indiscreto.

- Ora, eu não vejo problema com o fato de você ficar surpreso por eu ser cega. – Mais uma vez, com aqueles olhos que o refletiam, ele ficara completamente sem desculpas e sentiu a face esquentar. Nunca ficara tanto tempo olhando para uma pessoa e ainda por cima sentindo vontade de ficar olhando mais.

- Não tem problema. Se você quiser, pode ficar me olhando. Eu não ligo. – Ela sorria ao se sentar no banco que estava do seu lado e fechou os olhos, antes voltados em direção a escultura. – Sabe de uma coisa, todos os dias eu venho até aqui ver esta escultura.

- Você pode ver esta escultura? – Shaka se arrependera da pergunta ao sentir estar sendo indelicado outra vez. – Me perdoe por essa pergunta.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e uma boa gargalhada, ela lhe respondeu – A última coisa que eu vi na vida foi essa escultura e junto dela, vem boas lembranças. – Ao terminar a frase, uma lágrima - que ela tentava a todo custo não deixar sair, - escorre por sua face, fazendo com que o loiro se sentisse completamente culpado.

A noite começava a cair, e Shaka se sentara ao lado da jovem. Começou a meditar, para ela, aquela sensação de companhia foi muito boa e sentiu-se alegre novamente.

O vento frio que estava soprando parecia fazer ela tremer e elevando seu cosmo, fez com que aquecesse um pouco o local, a deixando com uma sensação mais confortável. Levantando-se, foi se retirando

– Com licença, mas agora eu tenho que terminar o que havia começado.

Ela abriu os olhos e voltou-se em direção do loiro:

– Posso saber seu nome? É para eu poder me lembrar de você e agradecer pela companhia.

Ele se vira e abre os olhos.

– Meu nome é Shaka de Virgem. – falando em um tom respeitável e calmo.

- Virgem? Você é do signo de virgem ou você é virgem mesmo? – ela estava rindo ela adoraria saber qual era a cara dele com esta pergunta. – Brincadeira eu não resisti, então não precisa responder. – Ela estava muito contente com tudo aquilo e se sentia bem à vontade com ele para fazer uma pergunta dessas. – Meu nome è Gibrilly, muito prazer Shaka de Virgem. – Continuou alegre, falando da mesma forma que ele.

O indiano estava pasmo com o que ela acabara de lhe perguntar, mesmo tendo sido brincadeira, ele nunca tinha ouvido uma coisa destas de nenhum de seus discípulos ou companheiros cavaleiros.

– Nos encontraremos outra vez Gibrilly. – Saiu completamente incrédulo, não só pela brincadeira, mas por não ter conseguido sentir sua presença anteriormente.

Nesta mesma noite, fora descoberto um esquema que estava sendo usado para retirar a polícia das proximidades de um dos maiores contrabandos de armas da região em anos, e agora Shaka sabia que os roubos das obras de arte eram somente uma distração. Resolveu ficar por lá para investigar a garota, avisou Saga do acontecido e pediu permissão para se manter lá por assuntos pessoais, o que foi concedido facilmente por ordem de Atena, como Saga já havia previsto.

Durante os três dias seguintes, o dourado ficou observando a Moça vir se sentar no banco do parque todos os dias à mesma hora. Tentando descobrir o por que de ele não conseguir sentir sua presença, todo dia ele ficava há uma certa distância observando-a sentada e tentando meditar, para encontrar o segredo para o mistério.

Os dias passavam e ela sentada lá, sempre sorrindo.

– Eu sei que ele esta por aqui me olhando... – ela pensava todo dia, pois sentia a mesma sensação do dia que ele se sentou ao seu lado.

No quarto dia, Shaka já não agüentava mais, sabia que teria que se aproximar e falar com ela novamente a qualquer custo, se quisesse desvendar o mistério.

- Boa tarde, Gibrilly. – chegando um pouco receoso para cumprimentá-la suavemente.

- Shaka, boa tarde! Tudo bem com você? – ela sorriu por ouvir a voz dele outra vez, deixando o cavaleiro desconcertado.

Após uma troca de palavras sobre como estavam, o loiro estava completamente pasmo com a felicidade da jovem e finalmente conversaram por alguns minutos.

Ele contara suas origens e como era seu país natal, que havia vindo a trabalho e agora estava descansando, antes de voltar para Grécia. Ela lhe contara que vinha de uma família grega, mas seus pais se mudaram para Espanha quando ela estava para nascer. Algum tempo depois, quando tinha sete anos, havia perdido o pai e com 10, a visão em um acidente bem ali, onde estavam. Um homem havia acertado sua nuca durante uma briga com tanta força, que acabou por lhe arrancar a visão em um dia que estava com sua mãe passeando pelo parque.

Depois de muito conversarem, a noite já estava ali e ela o havia chamado para ir tomar um chá em sua casa, o que fez ele pensar bem antes de responder. Acabou aceitando, pois ela era uma mulher alegre e se dava muito bem com os vizinhos, mesmo não enxergando nada.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada,e inúmeros olhares indiscretos sobre o loiro que estava andando junto dela, finalmente chegaram na casa dela, que logo foi preparar uma xícara de chá e o deixou sentado.

- Você tem uma vida bem alegre, com todas as pessoas que te ajudam. – O dourado falava calmamente com os olhos fechados, deixando seu cosmo lhe mostrar o que havia na casa.

- Sim, são todas boas pessoas, eu agradeço muito por tudo que eles fizeram por mim. – Ela sorria falando alto, para que ele ouvisse devido ao barulho da chaleira.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e os dois tomavam chá e contavam mais sobre seus passados. Shaka mantinha-se de olhos fechados para não se perder nos seus pensamentos, vendo ela tão perto de si sentada no sofá.

Ela já estava curiosa com a atitude dele.

– Huahuaha – ria divertida com a seriedade dele.

Pensou: "Acho que vou descobrir como é o rosto dele." E levemente aproximou suas mãos do rosto dele e tocou-lhe a face de leve, o que surpreendera Shaka fazendo com que se sentisse completamente estranho com a sensação.

- Eh... Gibrilly o que esta fazendo? – ele estava completamente rubro com as mãos dela em sua face e abriu os olhos completamente, tentando se afastar dela.

- Calma Shaka, eu só estou vendo como você é. – Ela sorria muito contente, ao perceber que ele se sentiu envergonhado com sua atitude. – Sabe, é assim que eu vejo as coisas, com os outros sentidos.

Após tatear seu rosto, cabelos e ombros, e constatar que ele era uma pessoa forte, acabara por cometer um erro que a faria se arrepender. Ele havia fechado os olhos enquanto ela passava as mãos em sua face para conhecê-lo e ela se aproximou suavemente para que não notasse o que estava tramando e beirando seus lábios nos dele, segurou a respiração para que ele não a sentisse perto e enfim o beijou.

No começo, o loiro estava parado, apenas deixando ela fazer aquilo que nem ao menos ele sabia o que significava. – "O que ela está fazendo?" – Ele pensava completamente rubro, vendo as mãos dela segurar sua face com firmeza e os lábios movere- se colados aos seus. Aos poucos, começou a sentir um calor percorrer seu corpo e uma vontade imensa tomou conta de dele, fazendo com que em segundos, estivesse retribuindo a sensação.

Ela se sentia feliz por enfim saber que ele correspondera. – "Como isso é bom, meu Deus."

Arrependeu-se segundos depois, quando ele começou a apertar seu corpo com as mãos, forçando ela a ir contra o sofá onde estavam. Ela começou a sentir algo diferente nele, – "Não é o mesmo Shaka de agora pouco." – Ele começou a apertar-lhe o seio esquerdo.

– Não, por favor, Shaka, assim não. – Ela gemia com a dor que sentiu com os apertos que ele lhe desferia. – Eu sei que você não é assim. Pare, por favor. – Ela já estava chorando, quando uma das mãos do dourado segurou sua coxa. – Shaka, por favor, pare. Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, esse não é você. – Ela estava quase gritando de dor e as lágrimas corriam por sua face.

Finalmente os pedidos da mulher chegaram ao cérebro de Shaka, que a largou e se levantou rapidamente, olhando para o que havia acabado de fazer.

– Eu... Gibrilly, eu... Perdoe-me. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – "Isso nunca aconteceu antes", ele pensava desesperado.

"Eu sou um monstro. O que ela deve estar pensando de mim?" – saiu rapidamente da casa e sumiu em meio às ruas.

– Eu devia ser punido por este ato terrível que cometi, contra aquela mulher tão boa.

Gibrilly chorava e soluçava, pensando no que havia acontecido.

– Shaka eu te perdôo, pois sei que a culpa foi minha. Eu não devia ter te beijado daquele jeito. Esqueci que você é uma pessoa que se ateve ao contato físico e não sabe expressar suas emoções... Eu sinto muito, Shaka.

Ela estava muito arrependida pelo que tinha feito. Acabara deixando o cavaleiro sair pensando que era o culpado.

– Eu realmente queria, mais não daquela forma, não com ele daquele jeito...

E ela adormeceu deitada no sofá, chorando sobre o que havia acontecido.

Shaka passara a noite vagando pelas ruas, observando às pessoas. Pela primeira vez achava que devia andar de olhos bem abertos. Foi quando uma voz conhecida o interrompeu:

– Hei, Shaka, espera um pouco.

Ele se vira e vê o cavaleiro de capricórnio atravessando a rua para encontrá-lo.

- Boa noite Shura.

Falou um pouco mais alterado que o habitual, o que fez com que o companheiro notasse duas coisas: a primeira, que Shaka estava de olhos abertos e a segunda, que estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorando.

- Shaka você, o que aconteceu com você? - O espanhol estava incrédulo, vendo a cara abatida do loiro. – Eu fiquei sabendo da história dos roubos e pensei que você já tivesse voltado ao Santuário.

Algumas horas depois de muita conversa, finalmente Shura estava rindo com o que Shaka lhe contava.

– Por que ris? Eu me tornei um demônio para aquela mulher, provavelmente ela nunca mais ira querer me ver na vida. – Ele estava abatido, era duro pensar como havia machucado a mulher.

– Hahahaha! Shaka, você foi tomado por seus impulsos dessa forma, pelo fato de que sempre tentou repreender esse seu lado. – Ele ria tranqüilamente. – E se eu entendi direito, foi ela quem te beijou e ainda disse que queria, mas não com você perdido daquela forma! É possível que ela tenha te perdoado e esteja se achando a culpada por tudo.

– Como irei encara lá outra vez? – Estava completamente distraído e falava sem pensar. – O que estou dizendo?! Eu não deveria nunca mais me aproximar dela. – Divagava confuso.

– Shaka meu amigo, você deve estar encantado por ela. No mínimo, deve estar apaixonado. – Ele encarou sério o indiano.

– Shura, então me diga o que acha que devo fazer? – Ele estava se repreendendo. Como era possível que ele, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, tivesse esse tipo de pensamento.

Algumas horas depois, se despedirame o santo de Virgem usou seu cosmo para perguntar algo para Mú de Áries e depois somiu da cidade.

Dois dias depois...

Shaka estava de volta à cidade, era tarde e ele foi até aquele parque com a esperança de encontrar Gibrilly. Ele a vê, mas algo estava diferente. – "O que será que aconteceu?", ele se perguntava observando-a de longe.

Lá estava ela, sentada no mesmo banco do mesmo parque, mas em seu rosto não estava mais o habitual sorriso. As mãos estavam cruzadas sobre as pernas, a blusa azul-clara que lhe caia muito bem em conjunto com a saia roxa, a um palmo abaixo do joelho, era uma combinação que o deixava receoso, realçada pelo fato de que ela estava chorando.

Shaka finalmente tomara coragem e se aproximara, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

– Boa tarde, Gibrilly. – Falou tentando parecer calmo, mas sua própria voz acabara de brincar com ele.

– Shaka? – Ela se assustou enquanto pensava: "Não pode ser verdade! Ele voltou?", ao virar e tocar o rosto dele para ver se não estava sonhando. – É você mesmo? Achei que nunca mais fossemos nos ver. – Ela chorava, mas agora era de alegria.

– Sinto muito por aquele dia, me deixei levar por meus demônios e fui controlado por meus impulsos. – Ele sorria, tentando não parecer preocupado, já havia até mesmo esquecido o por que de ter ficado ali. – Trouxe algo para você, mas é melhor lhe entregar em um lugar mais particular. – Fora difícil para ele conseguir se manter calmo com tudo aquilo, mas conseguiu.

Ela concordou e voltaram para casa dela, onde Shaka começa a explicação.

- Conheci há algum tempo um homem que havia perdido a visão em um acidente grave. – ele estava sempre omitindo os fatos sobre o Santuário, pois conhecia as regras. – Os melhores médicos do mundo diziam que era impossível que ele voltasse a enxergar. – Pausou olhando para ela, que estava prestando atenção sorrindo de uma forma meio incômoda. – Bem, o fato é que um amigo seu foi em busca de uma fonte, que dizia ter propriedades místicas que poderiam curar qualquer ferimento ou doença. – Lembrando-se do que Shura havia lhe contado.

Ela ouvia calma, mas cada palavra dele a deixava mais curiosa do que antes, em alguns momentos sentia-se triste, em outros, feliz. Ele prosseguiu:

– Trazendo a água da vida, deu ao seu amigo que não teve a cura no mesmo momento. – Parou e olhou para ela triste. – Mas em uma experiência de quase morte logo após isso, sua visão voltou. Bem, não tenho certeza que se isso vai adiantar de alguma coisa, mas eu fui à busca da água da vida. – Ele parou, vendo a expressão boquiaberta dela.

Tirando do meio das roupas uma garrafa, ele a entrega em suas mãos.

– Por favor, beba desta água.

Ela estava chorando de emoção, não sabia o que dizer ao cavaleiro, pois já havia até mesmo esquecido o que era ver com os olhos novamente.

– Shaka... – murmurando o nome dele, abriu e bebeu a água sem mesmo hesitar.

Ele só observava tudo atento, esperando que o milagre acontecesse, para poder dar a luz àqueles olhos novamente, pois era uma forma de também pedir perdão a ela pelo que havia feito.

Ela terminou de beber e com os olhos fechados, rezava para que acontecesse um milagre.

– Eu estou com medo. – As palavras saíram da boca dela, que a tapou com as mãos após falar.

- Não é possível. – Ele segurou suas mãos entre as dele e continuou calmamente. – Está tudo bem, se a água não funcionar, quer dizer que era apenas água comum.

Ela se sentiu corajosa, não pelas palavras dele, mas pelo fato de ele estar segurando suas mãos.

– Obrigada por tudo. – Ela abriu levemente os olhos e a verdade veio a tona, como ele previa. – Eu, eu ainda estou cega. – Tentou falar sem demonstrar a tristeza que estava sentindo, mas não resistiu e acabou se jogando nos braços do loiro. – Mesmo assim, eu agradeço por você ter tido o trabalho de buscar essa água para mim, eu nunca vou esquecer isso.

Dessa vez fora ele que não resistira, pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e levantou de forma que ele pudesse olhar naqueles olhos.

– Mesmo que tu não possas ver, não quer dizer que eu não possa desejar teu sorriso. – Após falar isso, aproximou sua boca da dela. – Ainda mais porque você, ao mesmo tempo que libertou meus demônios... Me libertou deles. – Ele beijou-a suavemente, só tocando os lábios um do outro até querer mais.

Foram se beijando, aprendendo e ensinando um ao outro a forma como se sentiam com aquilo, as lágrimas dela escorriam por entre os dedos de Shaka, de forma que ele percebesse que não era de tristeza, mas de alegria.

Em um súbito prazer sentido, Shaka percebeu que ela estava perdendo o fôlego e fez que seu cosmo acendesse ao extremo, causando nela uma sensação de conforto.

Não muito longe dali, em uma das ruas da cidade, Shura sentia o cosmo de Shaka.

– Quer dizer que só a água por si só não resolveu, não é, Shaka? E agora você esta usando seu cosmo para junto da água atingir o efeito da cura. Quer dizer que realmente você esta apaixonada por ela. – Sorriu e foi embora, precisava avisar o Santuário que o cavaleiro de Virgem deixaria de dar notícias por uns tempos.

Ela estava adorando o beijo, sentia um calor confortar suas tristezas, um brilho que esquentava-lhe a face, não sabia o que era aquilo até ter saído do beijo e abrir os olhos por puro impulso.

– Shaka, que luz forte é essa? O que está acontecendo?

Ele vira-se, notando que algo ocorrera.

– Como se sente? – ele perguntou calmo.

Gibrilly piscou várias vezes e viu finalmente a figura de Shaka. Ela o achara bonito pelo que tinha imaginado usando as mãos, mas não pensou que ele fosse tudo aquilo.

– Além do fato de saber que me amarrei em um baita loiro de olhos azuis?! – Ela não resistira, foi muito divertido para ela dizer isso e não tivera tempo de pensar, apenas falara.

Até mesmo o mais calmo e paciente dos cavaleiros não resistiu e caiu na risada. Nunca pensara dessa forma sobre ele mesmo e estava adorando a idéia de ter aquela mulher bem humorada ali ao seu lado.

Com um sorriso cínico, ela se deitou no sofá e com os dedos fazendo sinal para que ele a acompanhasse.

– Shaka, Shaka... Eu posso ser uma menina que cresceu no escuro, mais mesmo assim eu sou uma mulher. Agora eu sei que dessa vez nada vai dar errado. – Ela estava sorrindo de uma forma mais maliciosa para ele, o que o deixou completamente perplexo.

Ele se aproximou olhando cuidadosamente cada centímetro, estava procurando algo que pudesse lhe parecer suspeito.

– Eu não estou lhe entendendo. – parou olhando nos olhos dela.

– Ora, realmente não é que eu tinha acertado aquele dia! – Falou brincando, o que fez com que ele logo lembrasse o que era. – Bem, eu também não serei mais, depois dessa noite. Deixaremos de ser, é claro, se você quiser e não acontecer da mesma forma que ia acontecer aquele dia. – Sorriu bem marota e infantil e voltou a se recostar no sofá esperando por ele.

Ele estava vermelho, mas viu que ela também estava. Sabia que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele como ele por ela, mas ele não fazia idéia do que deveria fazer e talvez nem ela. Inclinou-se sobre ela e começaram outro beijo suave, em que ela fazia questão de empurrar sua língua dentro da boca.

– Gibrilly, eu preciso te dizer que eu não faço a menor idéia do que é que estamos fazendo aqui. – Ele pensou um pouco e voltou a falar, olhando nos olhos dela. – Talvez eu saiba o que seja por já ter ouvido falar, mais não sei como é isso.

– Bem, você me pegou, eu também não faço a mínima idéia. – Ela sorria, segurando ele pelos ombros. – Mas só estou me deixando levar pela sensação boa que estou sentindo, por estar com você.

Para Shaka fora uma revelação, só estava se deixando levar. Assim, ele começou a beijá-la de uma forma mais fogosa, a qual ele mesmo não sabia de onde vinha, descendo para seu pescoço onde ele variava entre mordiscadas, lambidas e chupões. Eela jogava o corpo contra o dele, se agarrando em suas roupas.

Ela não agüentava mais a sensação que colidia com frio e calor que passavam por seu corpo, acabara por ser ela agora que mordia o pescoço do loiro, fazendo de tudo para propiciar a ele o mesmo desejo.

– _É perfeito..._ – Ela falou baixinho, pois ele estava com as mãos na cintura dela, subindo e descendo por suas costas. Por fim, tirou-lhe a camisa que estava usando, e inesperadamente ele fez o mesmo.

Ela agora beijava-lhe o corpo com os músculos definidos e a pele bronzeada, ele era lindo ao ver dela, nunca imaginou que fosse assim: aquele homem tão calmo. Fora à vez de ele fazer o mesmo, porém antes tirou-lhe a outra peça de roupa, beijando perto de seus ombros e descendo até chegar em um dos seios e o outro com a mão. A princípio, foram só beijos, depois começou a lambê-los, enquanto com a outra mão apertava delicadamente o seio da jovemque gemia com tamanho prazer e afinco com que ele fazia aquilo.

"Ele esta bem diferente daquele dia, muito melhor." – Ela pensou ao receber as carícias dele em seu corpo. Ele havia mudado de lado e agora estava sugando o outro seio e acariciando o mamilo com a mão do outro lado. Seus gemidos eram abafados em meio aos espasmos que ela sentia, seu corpo tremia junto ao dele.

Alguns segundos depois, ele começou a descer os lábios lhe causando várias sensações, suas mãos já haviam descido e agora se encontravam em meio as pernas dela, mais precisamente em seus joelhos. Ele começou a passar as mãos por fora, contornando as pernas suaves e lisas da jovem, o que o deixava admirado pelo fato de ela ser tão bonita. Beijava-lhe próximo à barriga, o que a fez ter um ataque e puxá-lo loucamente para um beijo, colocando ele entre suas pernas, o que a fez perceber o quão louco de desejo ambos estavam.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela tirou lhe as calças, vendo o corpo todo daquele homem que lhe encantava de uma forma especial, ele por sua vez, a olhou tranqüilamente, como se a questionasse. Ela fez um sim com a cabeça e ele lhe tirou a saia.

Olharam-se, admirarando-se. Estavam sorrindo um para o outro, ele vendo a beleza do corpo dela e ela, notando o quanto esse estava ereto e sorriu sentindo-se ficar vermelha, -nunca havia visto uma coisa daquelas e nem imaginava como era. Ele, ao ver o que ela focava também ficou vermelho e achou melhor a beijar.

Os dois se deixaram levar a cada beijo, cada instante passar por seus corpos, ela deitada no sofá e ele por cima dela em meio a suas pernas, vez ou outra sentiam-se tocar, o que os deixava loucos de prazer.

Ela o olhou e disse calmamente:

– Se você quiser, pode ir em frente. – Suspirou e continuou. – Mas por favor, vá de vagar.

Ele assentiu, mesmo não sabendo ao certo sobre o que estavam falando, instintivamente se recostou mais próximo dela e começou a penetra-la, ambos sentindo a dor da virgindade.

Mas dor que ambos sentiam não se comparava com o prazer que os tomava.

– _Mais, mais, mais..._ – ela gemia de prazer, puxando ele para perto de si e prendendo suas pernas nas costas dele, enquanto ele a penetra devagar.

Os dois se entregam aos instintos e vão seguindo em movimentos calmos e rápidos intercalados, dando ao casal um grande calor, transbordando de seus corpos e ao mesmo tempo um frio passando por suas espinhas.

Em alguns momentos, ele segurava a cabeça dela e aproximava seus lábios de sua face, e dava-lhe pequenos selinhos entre gemidos e espasmos.

– Você é perfeita. – Começou a mordiscar seu pescoço, procurando por um ponto mais favorável para ele.

Ela estava quase caindo fora do sofá, pois a cada movimento dele, ela era jogada mais para traz. Ela estava adorando, pois ele a estava segurando pela nuca, o que aumentava-lhe o prazer. Em meio a gemidos e sussurros ela consegue dizer algo:

_– É tão bom_... – Quase que não fora possível Shaka ouvir o que Gibrilly falara.

Beijos e carícias, amassos, toques e olhares. Ele não agüentava mais a sensação que lhe fora despertada por ela, naquele jogo de prazer que estavam.

– Ah, eu não agüento mais. – quase gritando, ele começa a se mover de forma mais rápida e descompassada.

– Ah ahhhh - ela que gemia com a mudança de ritmo de Shaka, mais alto e quase gritando, pois os gemidos eram abafados, pois ele se dedicava inteiramente a faze-la sentir-se bem.

Mais rápido e mais rápido, ele não parava com os movimentos, fazendo-a chegar ao extremo, chegando ao orgasmo, - onde ela mesma se implorava por mais para si, tentando acompanhar os movimentos dele para manter aquele prazer.

Sendo acompanhado pela jovem, ele continuou indo a ritmos mais fortes e mais profundos. De súbito parou.

– Não, ainda não... – Ele para olha em seus olhos começa a tocar-lhe a face, fazendo ela, que respirava fundo para não demonstrar o cansaço – Aqui não, eu quero fazer isso direito. – Ele olha para ela com um sorriso.

– Não entendo. – ela sussurrou deixando-se recostar nele, pega de surpresa por todo aquele turbilhão.Estava olhando para como era sua casa, há tanto tempo que não sabia como era, as cores...Era incrível, como era tudo tão bonito, sabia que sempre fora ajudada pelos visinhos para não comprar coisas erradas. – O que você quer dizer, Shaka? – ela voltou sua atenção, com um sorriso simples ainda respirando fundo e tentando recuperar as energias.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu divertido.

– Primeira vez que quem não entende algo é você. – riu divertido e pegou-a nos braços, sorrindo e a levou até o quarto pousando a sobre a cama.

– Ai ai ai, o que será que você vai aprontar... – riu de si mesma, sabia o que aconteceria ali aquela noite, mais queria ouvir da boca dele, queria que ele dissesse a ela.

– Vou te amar mais e mais, você vai adorar essa noite que começará com nossa vida juntos. Estou completamente apaixonado por você, Gibrilly. – Ele aproximou-se dela, deitando-se ao seu lado e acariciando os cabelos da jovem. Ela que adorava o jeito como ele mesmo sem saber o que fazer, procurava ouvir o coração e se deixar levar de uma forma simples e carinhosa.

Ela ficou muito feliz, deixando-se ser abraçada por ele. Enfim, deixou-se cobrir, para evitar a noite fria que já tomava conta de tudo. Embaixo dos cobertores, deitados juntos, os dois estavam se beijando, amando as sensações das mãos que percorriam o corpo um do outro. As mãos que ambos se encontravam vez ou outra em abraços e ternos carinhos na face do outro.

Uma hora depois, os dois estão exaustos, cansados mais ainda estavam se amando. Ela sobre ele, se movendo rapidamente, enquanto dessa vez quem estava gemendo mais alto era ele, pois ela estava fazendo de tudo para enlouquecer o loiro.

– Eu te amo, Shaka. – Ela estava chegando ao auge outra vez, mas antes disso, ele sobiu ao seu encalço a abraçando com força e gemendo.

Estavam no auge do prazer, haviam chegado ao orgasmo da forma mais plena possível: ele estava amando ela e sendo amada.

– Gibrily... – não conseguira falar, acabara adormecendo nos braços dela enquanto se abraçavam.

Não fora muito diferente para ela, que acabara caindo sobre ele e adormecendo também, depois de se cobrir.

Enquanto dormiam, não podiam imaginar o que estavam falando no Santuário: "Shaka de virgem o homem mais próximo de Deus, tornou-se um homem qualquer, ao olhar em um par de olhos que não podiam vê lo..."

Shaka teria agora que enfrentar os comentários de todos no Santuário quando voltasse com ela para Grécia. Mas isso já é assunto para a próxima história...

**notas finais: Medeia thanks otima betagem**

**Gael esse aqui em baixo é para você**

**uma pessoa especial surigu na minha vida  
me enchendo de alegria e brincadeiras  
alguem que não esperva encontrar  
mais que tornou se especial  
entre brincadeiras e carinhos  
cresceu esse sentimento  
sentimento esse que gerou nossa aamizade  
tão rapida e tão sincera  
agora o fogo disperta em nós  
e desejamos mais e sempre mais  
neste dia de hoje  
desejo a você um feliz aniversario  
e um amor maior que tudo  
deste doido que gosta muito de você  
um beijo e que possamos ser felizes sempre  
com seu lindo sorriso**


End file.
